Tarde de Lluvia
by Hinamori-chan21
Summary: En una tarde lluviosa, un amor es confesado y las promesas rotas se refuerzan para que ni la distancia deshaga su laso... lo se mal summary, solo entren y lean por favor!


**Hola! como estan? espero que bien =)! Ya lo se, estan pensando "y esta loca por que no se pone a escribir el cap de** _De hielo, nieve y Patines_ **en vez de publicar tonterias?**

**Bueno la cosa es que estaba escribiendo el cap (que ya lo tengo casi por la mitad) cuando me puse a pensar que Level 5 nos tricionó con lo del casamiento de Endo. Luego, pensando un poco mas (gran esfuerzo!) me di cuenta que si Endo se casaba con Aki tendrian que cambiar muchas cosas. Por ejemplo: si Endo viviera con Aki, Tenma no viviria alli porque él no conocia a Endo. Tampoco tendria sentido que apareciera Natsumi porque ella no podria estar casada con Goenji. Y bueno, cosas por el estilo.**

**Entonces pense que ya que Aki no se puede estar con Endo, por que no con otro? Y simplemente crei que Ichinose era el indicado.**

**Bueno, espero su opinion y creo que pronto subire un fic de estos dos! =)**

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tarde de lluvia<strong>_

Una tarde lluviosa, una joven sentada en un banco, creo que no hay vista más triste…

La joven de corto pelo verdoso y de ojos chocolate mira el piso, ¿acaso oculta sus lagrimas? Tristeza es la palabra que la define, no hay una mejor pues lleva el corazón astillado de dolor. Las gotas del cielo la intentan consolar, mostrándole que ellas también tristes están.

Dolor, dolor y todo por amor… ¿de verdad valió la pena? Ya no sabía. Su lucha fue en vano, y ahora solo tiene los recuerdos de su amor.

Entre amigos las cosas no siempre funcionan, y menos si de la infancia son. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Era obvio que solo amigos son. Por querer algo más todo se arruinó, la amistad y su relación. Ahora tenía miedo, ¿como afrontar esta situación? Nadie lo sabia y menos la razón.

Simplemente bajo la lluvia, allí sentada sufriendo, el viento la golpea y los recuerdos con el se van. Tal vez si se va en silencio nadie se entere de su silenciosa lucha, su imperceptible derrota.

**-Aki-** la llaman, él la llama. El que la abandonó, volvió y ahora se va. El destino es cruel con los jóvenes corazones, los desprotegido e ingenuos.

Levanta la cabeza con sonrisa fingida, nada mas podía hacer. La lluvia se encarga de ocultar las lagrimas de sus mejillas**- ¿Qué pasa Ichinose?-** dice con el tono mas alegre que le permite el nudo de su garganta. Y si, él era de quien se enamoró pero ahora se iba de vuelta. El mismo día se enteró, no lo odiaba, simplemente le dolía. Le dolía saber que se iría, tal vez para siempre. Todas las promesas se vaporizaron cuando lo llamaron de Estados Unidos, y se condensaron en las lágrimas de una dulce doncella.

Ichinose la mira con un deje de tristeza y culpa. Había estado llorando por su culpa. Lentamente se agacha hasta estar a su altura y la mira a los ojos.

**-¿Me perdonarías?-** preguntó suavemente.

**-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-** contestó Aki, sabiendo que era la verdad y luego se arrepentiría de haberlo dicho.

**-No es por eso-** dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de la joven delicadamente con sus dedos y se acercaba a su rostro**- sino por esto-** finalizó mientras la besaba. Esto era raro, no se lo esperaba así que se separó rápidamente de él.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto el muchacho sin entender.

**-Por favor Ichinose, no juegues conmigo-** Aki al borde del llanto. Ya no podía fingir por más tiempo, su cuerpo temblaba.

**-Esto no es un juego-**respondió a la petición de la chica.

**-Mientes-**le dijo en un susurro, mas para ella que para él.

Ichinose la miró confuso. Luego recordó y abrazó a Aki.

**-Si no quieres que me vaya, no me iré porque…-** se separó un poco para verla a los ojos**- te amo**- dijo del modo mas dulce y una mirada enternecedora**- por ti volví de Estado Unidos, por ti sigo en pie, por nuestra promesa-** dijo.

La joven no lo soportó mas, se largo a llorar, no sabia si era de felicidad o tristeza, si era mentira o verdad; solo sabía que no podía soportar más la situación.

**-Te prometo que no me volveré a ir, me quedaré a tu lado-** prometió con un poco de ilusión.

**-No tengo derecho de retenerte aquí**-susurró con la voz quebrada. No podía controlar su vida, no quería hacerlo.

**-Tienes todo el derecho-** dijo el con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. La joven lo miró sin entender, eso era otra mentira más**- después de todo… tu eres mi novia**-dijo para besarla seguidamente. Empezó tierno, como cualquier otro, pero fue tomando intensidad. Ichinose tomó la cintura de Aki y ella se apoderó del cuello del muchacho. Los segundos pasaban pero el tiempo se había congelado.

La escena se torna romántica y el lúgubre paisaje que antes adornaba como luces en un árbol de navidad desaparece. Del frío del agua al calor del otro, y de ahí a un futuro hermoso. Después de todo el amor florece en el lugar menos esperado y de la manera más dolorosa; bueno, por lo menos el de ellos dos.

Finalmente, la lluvia queda como único testigo de aquel momento mágico… A veces es buen empaparse de amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si se preguntan porque subi tal desastre, pues simplemente tenia la necesidad de publicar algo!<strong>

**Jajaja, besos y espero nos leamos pronto**

**Dejen reviews!**

**jA nE**


End file.
